Love and Tribulation
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Harrison Riddle, fresh out of school running away from his home in England leaving an overprotective father fuming because of his action when he was going to take over the business of his family. He ran to a small town in The US so he wouldn't leave any trace to the people that going to find him later only to get tangled in the new town drama. AU Harry/? Crossover Random


**_Summary: Harrison Riddle, fresh out of school running away from his home in England leaving an overprotective father fuming because of his action when he was going to take over the business of his family. He ran to a small town in The US so he wouldn't leave any trace to the people that going to find him later only to get tangled in the new town drama._**

-s-

Harry was walking around the street of Rosewood, Rosewood is a small community and a small town in Pennsylvania, it's not unfamiliar either it is that familiar in the map that's why he choose this town to live in.

With the help of his manager, Bellatrix Lestrange or rather his mother figure so that he could got here safely and everything was set up perfectly without his father knowing.

He then go to Hollis College to study Art while his father pursue him to take economical and finance instead because of their family, that was one of another reason he left home.

He walked towards the Rosewood Plaza to get some new clothes when she notice a blonde girl being stopped by a security.

"Miss," called the security. The girl turned around looking slightly frightened, Harry didn't know but he just stopped there and decided to see what happen, something telling him that this girl interest him somehow.

"Yes?" the girl responded. "The glasses?" the man continued looking at her funny. Harry then stepped up, approaching the girl. "Hey honey," he said loudly with his accent. The girl looked at him confused. "What the –" She tried but Harry cut her off. "Is there a problem, sir?" He asked the man instead.

"Yes, this girl didn't pay for the glasses." Another shop attendant came approaching them. The girl seemed to recognize the guy because she was trying to hide her face.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry I called her outside because I wanted to show her something, she must've been forgotten." He chuckled lightly and pulled out his wallet he took $400 and handed it to the man. "This must be enough right? And you can keep the change, sorry for taking your time." He said girl just watching him as if he was crazy.

"Come on babe," He said and took her with him outside.

"Excuse me?" The girl pulled away as they reached outside. "What was that? And who the hell are you?" she continued.

Harry just shrugged his shoulder as if it was nothing, "Well that was fun, don't do that again if you're such an amateur in that field," he said in amusement smiling at her and left her speechless. "Hey I'm not done yet. Stop!" She yelled and grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Yes? I was just helping no big deal." He said. "No, I can pay for it! I just –" She stopped her sentence making Harry raised his eyebrow questioning.

"You just what? Just wanted to try?" He guessed and it might be right because the girl just stood there in silence.

She then grunted in irritation and hands him the money, "There! I don't need your money." She said and turned around to leave when Harry grab her by the hand. He couldn't believe this girl, usually the girls would just take everything he gives but not this one and this make him wanted to know her more.

"I've had enough anyway, don't know what to do with them, so just take it." He shrugged and handed the money back to her.

"I'm Harry." He said sticking out his hand for her to take. The girl hesitantly took his hand, "Hanna." She murmured.

"Well, nice to meet you. Now I got to go. Bye Gucci girl." He said winking and chuckled as he looked at the glasses on her head. Hanna was about to retort back but he was far away now so she just looking at his back from behind. She smiled a little as she looked at his back. "Cute accent," she murmured just when her friend Mona approached her.

"Oh my God, that was close!" Mona whispered making Hanna jump in surprise at her sudden presence.

"Mona! Yeah it was." She slapped her friend on her hand playfully. "And who is that guy? Is he your boyfriend? Oh my Gosh I thought you're dating Sean, I couldn't blame you though that man is so yum." Mona told her, "Lucky you!" She slapped her back playfully.

Hanna laughed, "No Mona, it's not my boyfriend just some random guy who said that he didn't know what to do with his money so he just stepped up." She shrugged. Mona stared her in disbelief as she thought that her friend was just joking or something. "Han, he's not that old must be some college guy, and you said he didn't know what to do with his money." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Hanna said not believing it herself.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay." She smiled at the blonde and they both walked back to their car with their shopping bags in hands.

-s-

Harry chuckled remembering what his day turned out to be as he drove off to the coffee shop near his apartment.

Once he stepped inside the place, he walk straight to the table on the corner and ordered his favorite coffee. He was enjoying his meal when someone called his name.

"Harrison?" Harry looked up and saw someone from his class in high school but he couldn't really remember his name, so he just arched his eyebrow to the man. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"It's me Wren, Wren Kingston." He stated. Harry pondered and remember his family name, it was one of the respected family from UK so he wouldn't be surprised if he remember him. "Oh of course, Wren. We had same classes in Hogwarts." Harry said standing from his seat, acting as if he remember the guy while Wren chuckled and nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" He offered his hand which Harry took and shook, just when he was about to answer a woman came towards them. "Wren honey, who's this?" She asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh Melissa, this is my friend back in London, Harry." Wren explained. "And Harry this is my fiancé Melissa."

Harry smiled and shook her hand, "A pleasure to meet you." He said making Melissa smile at him in return.

"You don't mind if we join in, do you?" asked Wren.

"Of course not." Harry answered and offered the both of them to take a seat.

"So what are you doing here?" Wren asked once they all settle down.

Harry took a sip of his coffee, "Studying." He replied instead.

"I thought you went to Cambridge." Wren stated, _'Impressive,'_ Melissa thought.

Harry merely shrugged, "Just wanted to try something new." He replied lightly, making the pair looked at him as if he was crazy. No one in their right mind would just threw them all away like what Harry did. "What about you? You went to college here?" Harry asked.

Wren shook his head, "Nah I go to Oxford, just training here in the Hospital."

"That's where you met the lady, I guess." Harry commented looking at Melissa while the couple smiling at each other. "Actually I met her when she went to student exchange program and I picked this town so I could also be close to her." Wren explained and Melissa kissed him on the cheek.

They chatted a little more then Harry's phone beeped, he excused himself and look at his phone. Harry sighed as he saw the caller's ID, "I must take this, excuse me." He said to the couple as he stood up, answering his phone. "Father." They heard he murmured to the phone and walked outside.

"You're going to invite him to our wedding later right?" Melissa asked.

"Of course I will now that I know he's here." Wren answered.

"I still can't believe he choose Hollis over Cambridge, that's insane." Melissa said in disbelief noticing that Harry was still on the phone outside.

Wren chuckled, "You heard the man, just wanted to try something new. Maybe he's bored with London so he moved here. Babe, his family owned the school we went to when we were younger so it's really not a big deal for him. No one in the UK doesn't know his family, they're close to the Royal Family." He explained. "Well, they're one of them." He added shrugging.

"Wow," Melissa breathed. "Mhm, imagine my surprise when I saw him sitting there." He nodded.

Then Harry walked back to their table, "Sorry, I must get going now, it's nice to see you again Wren. And a pleasure to meet you Melissa."

"The pleasure's ours Harry, anyway can you give us your contact number so we could keep in touch." Wren replied while Melissa smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure, here." He said giving him his card.

They then saying goodbye to each other, going to their separate ways.

Harry was walking back to his apartment, he decided that he would just ask one of the valet on is apartment to get his car back later.

When he was walking in the dark, something catch his eye. It was a poster on one of the building. He walked closer and take a better look at the person in the poster, it was a girl with long blonde hair. He froze as something went to the back of his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _A year before_

 _Harry was sitting on the couch in the Malfoy Manor because Draco was throwing a party and invited him, Draco is Harry best friend from his childhood until now._

 _"_ _Hey…" He heard a sweet voice next to him. Harry turned around and see a beautiful girl with blonde hair, she has oceanic blue eyes that flowing nicely with her look. She smiled at him._

 _"_ _Hey," Harry responded. "Why don't you enjoy the party like the rest of your friend?" She asked in American accent so he knew that she wasn't from around here._

 _"_ _And what would you mean by enjoying the party?" He asked in reply deciding not to ask what she's doing long way from home. The girl chuckled, "You know dance, drink or be with your girlfriend and friends." She responded._

 _Harry laid his back on the couch as he looked around the room, his friends were having the time of their life indeed. "Just doesn't feel like to and for girlfriend thing? I don't have one at the moment." He replied with a charming smile that always got him get every girl he wanted._

 _The girl smirked and get closer to reach his ears and whispered, "Well lucky me then."_

 _That night they got to know each other and actually enjoying each other company._

 _End of Flashback_

"Alison DiLaurentis…" Harry murmured still looking at the picture. "She was missing?" He talked to himself as he took the poster. He remembered going out with the girl after the party and was still in contact before he decided to run away to this town.

He walked back to his apartment. Once he reached the place he took out the phone and called someone, he grunted in irritation when the person that he called didn't answer.

"Lisa huh?" He chuckled, "She didn't even give me her real name." He said to himself.

He chuckled some more as he thought about the time they had together, she was a fun girl but she was also a smart and cunning sometimes when she wanted something. Then his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and answered, "Well well if it isn't Dragon Malfoy." He sneered answering the phone.

"Shut up Harrison," he paused. "What's up? Sorry I left my phone earlier." Draco said.

Harry laughed at his best friend, "Nothing Draco, do you remember Lisa? Have you seen her these days?" He asked point blankly. Draco seemed to ponder because he was silent for a few second.

"Lisa yea I guess I seen her last week at Blaise's party." Draco replied.

"Okay then." Harry said and about to end the call but Draco stopped him, "Why? Is Mr. Harrison Riddle missing a girl?" Draco teased as he chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes, "Nah just seeing something here, oh and Draco did my father call you about me being here?" He asked out of nowhere remembering his conversation with his father.

"Your father? I swear mate I haven't seen him in months so if anything happened it wasn't me." Draco replied in hurry, he knows how Harry and his father.

"Calm down Draco, I was just asking. Alright then I gotta go and could you send me her number or something?" He asked.

"Sure thing, when are you coming home anyway?" Draco asked, "Aunt Bella been crazier than ever since you left." He continued.

Harry chuckled, "Later Draco." He said and ended the call.

-s-

A few days later, Wren and Melissa had invited Harry to have dinner with Melissa's family.

"So Harrison how long have you been in Rosewood?" Mrs. Hastings asked while Harry watching the interaction of Wren and Melissa's sister Spencer when Melissa having a conversation with her father.

He then turned his head toward Mrs. Hastings, "I've been a month or two here." He answered in his charming voice with a smile making the older woman smiled at him in return. Spencer arched her brow at her mom and rolled her eyes.

"And where do you stay? I know that you went to Hollis so you must stay around here." Mr. Hastings asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm staying in my condo here at Rosewood Lane." He answered while Mr. Hastings nodded his head seems impressed, he just smiled in return. Harry then return his head toward his friend, "Wren, do you have a second?"

Wren tilted his head in confusion and just nodded, standing up, excusing themselves from the Hastings.

"What a fine young men they are." Mr. Hastings commented as they left.

"What's up Harry?" Wren asked once they are far enough from the Hastings.

"What's it with you and her sister? Do you know she is your _fiance_ 's sister, don't you?" Harry said plainly. Wren's eyes widened. "What – what are you talking about?"

"Cut the bullshit Kingston, I can see it in your eyes that you had something going on with the girl, I bloody hate a liar and a cheater." He said coldly, "I know it's not my business but you could destroy their relationship and trust me it isn't a nice feeling." He continued, "So either you make up your mind or you can say goodbye to our friendship and you don't want to be in the wrong place with me, do you?" He arched his eyebrow.

Wren swallowed and looked straight at him, trying to stay calm, "I'm not scared of you, Harrison." He said baldly. Harry just smiled in return, "We'll see about that." He smirked and went back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Melissa asked as he sat back down. Harry smiled at her just when Wren getting back to his seat. "Yes, of course." He replied while Wren nodded his head trying to force a smile.

They chatted for animatedly, getting to know each other better, he learnt that Mr and Mrs Hastings were businessman and a lawyer while Spencer still in school.

"Thank you very much for having me here, sir. It's been a pleasure to meet your family." Harry said to Mr. Hastings, having a father like Tom Riddle he knows how to have a perfect manner and how to act in front of people like them.

"The pleasure's our Harrison, come by anytime to our house, we'd love to have you anytime." Mrs. Hastings told him with a kind smile while her husband nodded his head agreeing.

Harry chuckled, "Thanks again, I'll definitely look up to that offer." He smiled again and saying goodbye to each one of them.

On his way home, he saw the crowd on the streets with a lot of police between them, he stopped his car to see what happened, "Excuse me, what's going on here?" He asked a stranger. The man pointed at a house and explained what happened.

Then he saw a young girl running towards the house, he followed his gaze to the house and watched her as another girl came out of the house and talked to her. She watched the girl broke down and her expression couldn't believe what she was seeing.

He then turned around to get back to his car, when he spotted Spencer and her friend standing on the corner looking at the house, he came up to her and decided to talk to her. "Do you think Hanna told them about the Jenna thing?" He heard Spencer asked and then he saw the Gucci girl came up to them, "I'll never do that we made a promise." She told them, they stopped talking when they noticed Harry was approaching them.

"Hey Spencer, do you know who's the girl they been talk about?" He asked, Spencer and her friends looked at each other. "You? What the hell are you doing here?" Hanna asked crossing her arms.

Spencer arched her brow at the both of them, "Do you know each other?" She asked.

"Long story," Hanna said instantly before Harry could explain them what really happened, he just chuckled at her asked them the same question again.

"It's our friend Alison DiLaurentis, they said they found the body." Hanna told him.

Harry's eyes widened, "What?" He asked in shock, Draco said that he saw her a week ago, that can't be right but he stayed quiet.

The three looked at him funny, "Did you know her?" the shorter girl asked.

"What? No, of course not. I'm sorry for your lose girls, I've got to go now." He said in hurry and quickly left the girls.

The girls looked at him in confusion as to why he was acting like that.

"What's with him? And how do you know him Spence?" Hanna asked as they watched him drove off.

Spencer shrugged, "I have no idea and I just met him in family dinner. Apparently Mr. Perfect aka Melissa's fiance and that man were high school friends so they invited him to dinner." She told her.

Hanna nodded, "Are all British people that hot?" She asked absentmindedly. "Agreed..." Aria said thinking of a certain Englishman making them look at her funny. "What?" They back on watching the house.

-s-

"What the hell Draco? You said you saw the girl a week ago." Harry said through his phone, he was again in the line with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes I did mate. Why is that matter anyway?"

"It's matter because – you know what never mind." Harry rolled his eyes, there is no point to talk to Draco about this. With that he hung up and called the number Draco had given him.

He waited for a little while before the person on the other line answered, "Hey!" He said in relief, "Yes? Who's this?" The girl answered. "This is Lisa right? It's me Harry.

"Harry! Wow you haven't called me in ages, what made you do it now?" He could see the girl raising her eyebrow at the question. Harry's confused now how come they found her body when she's right there talking to him or is it someone else.

"Oh you know just missed your voice." He teased. "Anyway, do you happen to know anyone in Rosewood? I know you're from the US so in case you know any in here." He told her, Lisa was silent for a while, he could hear her exhaling so he know that it was her the girl who they said were dead.

"Wh – what? Rosewood? No, I've never been there." She replied, "Anyway Harry it really nice talking to you, you should call me again later I got to go, I'm sorry." She said and hang up.

Harry looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell was that about?" He murmured.

 ** _To be continued_**


End file.
